A Little Love
by aicchan
Summary: Harry percaya yang dicarinya masih hidup. Harry tak pernah menyerah untuk menemukannya. Dan tamu dari jauh datang membawa jawaban dari pengharapan Harry itu. SPECIAL FIC FOR SNAPE DAY! CHALLENGE FIC! CrossOver with NARUTO!


**A Little Love**

.

_Hati-hati Harry menekan tonjolan serupa tombol itu. Gerak mengayun dahan-dahan Dedalu Perkasa serentak berhenti. Harry masuk ke dalam terowongan. Perlahan ia maju, pasti tujuannya. Shrieking Shack._

_Di sana ada jenazah seseorang yang sudah ia salah pahami. Yang tadi malam tergesa-gesa mereka— Harry, Ron, dan Hermione— tinggalkan. Sekarang akan ia bawa kembali ke Hogwarts. Akan disemayamkan di tempat sangat terhormat. Agar semua orang tahu, seperti apa jasa-jasanya— yang selama ini disembunyikannya._

_Harry menghela napas. Dan terus maju. Shrieking Shack menunggu tepat di depan, jenazah itu menunggu tepat di depan—_

_Harry benar-benar lupa bernapas kini._

_Jenazah Snape tak ada di sana._

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**Harry Potter** © JK ROWLING

**NARUTO **© Kishimoto Masashi

**A Little Love** © aicchan

Special for **Infantrum Challenge Snape Day** by **Ambudaff**

Denial Fic Challenge / Crossover

Family – Friendship

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Arus waktu membawa Harry satu bulan usai Perang Besar yang menelan banyak korban jiwa. Orang-orang yang dicintai Harry gugur dalam kekejaman perang yang sampai sekarang masih menghantui malam harinya. Namun dalam tiga puluh hari itu pula Harry disibukkan dengan pertanyaan yang masih belum terjawab.

Pertanyaan tentang di manakah gerangan tubuh Snape? Jasad yang seharusnya terbujur kaku di Shrieking Shack sama sekali tak bisa ditemukan meski para Auror sudah mencoba berbagai macam mantra untuk mencari sosok Potion Master itu. Harry sudah putus asa, dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, bagaimana jasad Snape bisa menghilang tanpa jejak seperti itu? Apa dia masih hidup? Tapi itu mustahil, dia digigit Nagini, dan Harry sendiri yang menyaksikan saat-saat terakhir pria berambut hitam berminyak itu.

Termenung di ambang jendela menara Astronomi, Harry memandang jingga yang terbias di ufuk barat, terpantul indah dalam kilau yang mengesankan di Danau Hitam. Matanya tak lepas dari lukisan alam itu hingga malam meraja dan bintang mulai bersinar mendampingi purnama yang bulat sempurna.

Namun berlalunya waktu tak membuat Harry ingin beranjak dari tempatnya...

.

**-Three Years later-**

**.**

Divisi Auror di Kementrian Sihir tampak lengang hari ini. Begitu banyak masalah yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini meski perang sudah lama berlalu. Harry berjalan menyusuri lorong divisi Auror yang sepi. Hanya ada beberapa Auror muda yang tetap tinggal di tempat. Termasuk dia.

Membuka pintu ruang kerjanya, Harry duduk di sofa dekat perapian. Dia menghela nafas panjang dan bersandar di empuknya bantalan sofa.

"Sepertinya kau sedang bosan, Mr. Potter."

Sebuah suara familiar terdengar dan membuat Harry memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu yang tadi tidak dia tutup. Di ambang pintu itu tampak sosok pemuda berambut pirang platinum panjang yang tertata dan terikat rapi. Draco Malfoy. Musuh bebuyutan Harry semasa sekolah, namun setelah perang usai, perlahan mereka mulai memperbaiki hubungan. Harry sama sekali tidak memungkiri kalau bukan karena kebohongan Narcissa, ibu Draco, pada Voldemort, Harry tidak akan selamat dari perang.

Apalagi sekarang mereka berada dalam satu tim di divisi Auror yang menuntut satu kerja sama tim yang solid, jadi usaha untuk melupakan dendam masa lalu bisa terlaksana dengan mudah. Bahkan bisa dibilang kalau Draco saat ini adalah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa Harry percaya di Kementrian, orang yang tidak mendekatinya untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dari nama besar dan jasanya.

"Draco? Bukankah kau pergi dengan Mr. Robards?"

Draco duduk di sofa yang lain, "Ada perubahan rencana, dan syukurlah, karena salju di luar lebat sekali."

Sejenak ruangan luas itu hanya diisi keretak suara kayu yang termakan api, sampai Harry memutuskan untuk bicara, "Bagaimana keadaan Aunt Cissy?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Dua-tiga hari ini sudah bisa pulang."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Membaiknya hubungan Harry dengan Draco juga berimbas dengan membaiknya hubungan Harry dengan Lucius dan Narcissa. Harry sering mengunjungi Malfoy Manor sama seringnya dengan dia mengujungi The Burrow. Minggu kemarin Narcissa masuk ke St. Mungo karena sakit dan harus dirawat secara intensif. Harry lega mendengar kalau wanita itu baik-baik saja.

Dentang jam kuno di sudut ruangan itu mengejutkan dua pemuda sebaya di sana. Ternyata sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Draco berpamitan duluan karena ingin menjenguk sang ibu. Harry sendiri memilih untuk sedikit lebih lama di kantor karena saat ini dia memang tinggal seorang diri di Grimmauld Place, rumah yang diwariskan Sirius, walinya yang telah tiada.

Suasana sepi kembali membawa pikian Harry pada satu hal yang sampai detik ini masih menjadi misteri baginya. Ya— apa lagi kalau bukan pekara mengenai hilangnya jasad Severus Snape dari Shrieking Shack. Tiga tahun lamanya pihak Kementrian Sihir Inggris menjelajah ke seluruh pelosok negri demi menemukan sosok Potion Master itu, namun nihil tetap jadi hasilnya.

Harry sungguh tak habis pikir kemana perginya jasad Snape. Apa ada yang mengambilnya? Tapi untuk apa? Di hati kecilnya, Harry mengharap terjadinya satu keajaiban agar mantan guru Ramuannya itu selamat dan masih hidup... entah di mana.

Puas melamun, Harry akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Dia memakai jaringan floo yang terhubung dengan Grimmauld Place. Di rumah peninggalan keluarga Black itu, Harry tiba di ruang duduk. Dia melepas mantelnya dan menuju ke ruang makan. Perutnya belum terisi sejak siang tadi. Di ruang makan, sudah tersedia satu posri pas makan malam yang menggugah selera. Kreacher benar-benar sudah jadi peri rumah yang mengabdi pada Harry.

Tak bisa menunda lapar, Harry pun menikmati makan malam itu. Akan tetapi, kesunyian di sana masih membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Tidak menyenangkan... makan sendiri seperti ini. Tapi Harry juga sungkan kalau terlalu sering menumpang makan di The Burrow, meski Mrs Weasley pasti akan dengan senang hati menerimanya. Hanya saja... Harry ingin mencoba lebih mandiri. Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Lagipula, keluarga Weasley pasti sedang sibuk sekarang, mengingat kalau tiga bulan lagi, Hermione dan Ron akan menikah.

Bicara tentang menikah, sebenarnya Harry sudah ada niat untuk melamar Ginny, namun masih ada sedikit yang jadi pikiran Harry. Jika menikah nanti, siapa yang akan menjadi walinya? Keluarga Dursley jelas tidak akan mau. Lagipula itu pilihan terakhir yang ada di daftar Harry. Jadi... urusan berumah tangga, Harry meminta Ginny untuk bersabar sebentar dengan status mereka sebagai tunangan. Untunglah Ginny gadis yang dewasa, dia malah bilang mau mengejar karir dulu sebagai pemain Quidditch profesional. Benar-benar wanita yang penuh semangat.

Usai makan, Harry bergegas mandi dan setelahnya dia langsung memutuskan untuk tidur. Namun saat dia baru berganti pakaiannya dengan piyama, pintu kamarnya terketuk.

"Master Harry, sir. Ada surat untuk anda." Suara Kreacher terdengar dari balik pintu.

Harry pun membukakan pintu dan melihat Kreacher mengangkat wadah kayu dimana ada sebuah amplop di sana, "Apa baru saja sampai?"

"Benar, Tuan."

Membenahi kacamatanya, Harry membaca nama pengirim, tapi dia hanya menemukan sebuah lambang aneh yang berbentuk seperti spiral. Harry tidak pernah melihat lambang itu sebelumnya. Setelah menyuruh Kreacher untuk pergi, Harry menutup pintu dan duduk di kasurnya seraya membuka amplop surat itu.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya begitu melihat kop surat di tangannya, 'Konoha Academy of Ninja', nama yang belum pernah dia dengar sebelumnya. Harry pun membaca isi surat tersebut. Dia makin tidak mengerti karena surat tersebut memintanya untuk datang ke kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts, besok pagi tepat pukul sepuluh. Pengirimnya adalah seorang bernama Namikaze Minato. Nama yang aneh. Mungkin nama Asia. China... Jepang, atau Korea? Harry tak begitu paham.

Ini menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan di benak Harry; seumur-umur dia tidak pernah ada urusan dengan wilayah Asia, tapi kenapa mendadak ada surat seperti ini datang untuknya?

Merebahkan diri di kasur yang empuk, Harry pun memejamkan matanya. Rasa lelah karena seharian bekerja membuat Harry cepat mengantuk. Tak membebani otaknya dengan pertanyaan yang makin tidak jelas, dia pun pulas tanpa peduli untuk melepaskan kacamatanya terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Harry terbangun dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali sebelum bangun sepenuhnya, baru sadar juga kalau dia tidur dengan memakau kacamata. Dia duduk dan mengacak rambutnya lalu melepaskan kacamatanya untuk memijat pangkat hidungnya. Jam di kamar itu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, hari sabtu dan untungnya akhir pekan kali ini dia mendapat libur kerja. Harry pun langsung menuju ke kamar mandi dan melaksanakan ritual pagi sebelum turun ke ruang makan.

Sampai di bawah, dia terkejut melihat Andromeda ada di sana bersama dengan Teddy, anak dari Remus dan Tonks, anak baptisnya.

"Andromeda... kejutan sekali." Sapa Harry pada wanita itu.

"Oh Harry, kau sudah bangun." Andromeda mencium pipi Harry dan membiarkan Teddy kecil beralih pada pria berambut hitam itu, "Aku mau menjenguk Cissy, tapi karena masih terlalu pagi, aku mampir dulu kemari, apalagi Teddy sudah kangen sekali denganmu."

Harry mencium puncak kepala bocah laki-laki itu, tak jarang Harry menyesali nasib Teddy yang harus menjadi seorang yatim piatu tanpa sempat mengenal kedua orang tuanya yang gugur di medan perang.

"Apa hari ini kau bekerja, Harry?" Tanya Andromeda.

"Jadwal normalnya sih tidak, tapi tidak tahu lagi kalau ada panggilan mendadak." Kata Harry serada duduk memangku Teddy yang sepertinya senang sekali bertemu ayah baptisnya setelah hampir dua minggu tidak bersua. "Hari ini aku mau ke Hogwarts. Maaf tidak bisa menemani."

"Tidak apa-apa, Harry. Aku bisa pergi sendiri menjenguk Cissy." Kata Andromeda, "Ada urusan apa di Hogwarts?"

Harry mengusap-usap kepala Teddy dengan sayang, "Ada surat penggilan. Aku juga tidak tahu ada masalah apa. Semoga saja bukan masalah menyebalkan." Harry membenahi posisi duduk Teddy di pangkuannya, "

Setelah menikmati sarapan, Harry berpamitan karena dia tidak ingin terlambat ke Hogwarts untuk memenuhi undangan yang sedikit misterius ini. Teddy menangis sejadinya karena tidak mau berpisah dengan Harry dan mencengkram erat jubah ayah baptisnya itu. Tapi setelah dibujuk dengan segala rayuan, akhirnya Teddy pun melepaskan cengkraman eratnya pada Harry.

Harry mencium kening Teddy yang masih terisak di pelukan Andromeda, "Aku akan segera pulang. Lalu kita jalan-jalan ke Diagon Alley lagi. Okay?"

Anggukan kecil jadi jawaban dari Teddy.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Minerva, Harry." ujar Andromeda.

"Pasti. Sampai nanti." Dan Harry pun mengambil segenggam bubuk floo dan segera menyerukan tempat tujuannya sebelum berpusing dalam kobaran api hijau yang menyala terang.

.

.

Harry memijakkan kaki dan tiba di ruangan yang familiar baginya. Ruang kepala sekolah di Hogwarts. Di sana, ada seorang wanita paruh baya yang menyambutnya, Minerva McGonagall, kepala sekolah Hogwarts sejak perang berakhir.

"Harry... kami sudah menunggumu." Kata Minerva.

Mendengar kata 'kami', Harry baru menyadari kalau ada kehadiran orang lain di ruangan itu. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang asing berdiri tak jauh dari meja kerja Minerva. Seorang pria yang mungkin berumur sekitar 30 tahunan. Wajahnya tampan dengan rambut pirang dan mata sebiru langit yang paling cerah di musim semi.

Minerva mengajak Harry menghampiri pria itu, "Harry, ini adalah Mr Namikaze Minato yang mengirimimu surat."

Orang bernama Namikaze Minato itu membungkukkan badannya pada Harry yang membalas dengan canggung.

"Jadi... ada urusan apa saya dipanggil ke sini?" Tanya Harry.

"Ada satu hal penting yang perlu anda berdua ketahui." Ujar Minato dengan bahasa Inggris yang sangat fasih, "Aku datang membawa kabar tentang Severus Snape."

Jelas saja itu mengejutkan baik bagi Harry maupun Minerva. Setelah tiga tahun pencarian yang tak membawa hasil, mendadak saja ada seorang asing datang membawa satu kabar yang selama ini mereka cari.

"A-anda kenal dengan Severus?" Tanya Minerva.

Minato mengangguk, "Sudah sejak lama saya dan Mr Snape saling mengenal. Tepatnya saat ada pertemuan ahli ramuan dari seluruh dunia. Kami terus berhubungan via surat dan mempelajari perkembangan ramuan di Hogwarts ini dan di akademi tempat saya mengajar."

"T-tapi bagaimana caranya anda... anda tahu tentang Severus saat ini? Setelah perang, kami kehilangan jejak keberadaannya." Harry tak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

Ada senyum di wajah Minato saat itu, "Saya jelas tahu, karena selama tiga tahun ini, Mr Snape ada di Jepang bersama saya."

Sekali lagi satu kabar yang mengejutkan.

Sebelum ada yang bicara, Minato melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Sebenarnya saya tahu tentang perang melawan Voldemort yang terjadi di Inggris ini. Mr Snape menceritakan detailnya pada saya, tentang teror dari Voldemort, tentang seorang Harry Potter yang berhasil selamat dari satu kutukan yang mematikan dan juga rencana Dumbledore untuk mengalahkan Voldemort." Minato memandang satu pigura kosong yang ada di barisan pigura-pigura berisi lukisan kepala sekolah Hogwarts selama ini, "Saya sempat datang ke Hogsmeade sehari sebelum perang terjadi dan saya bertemu dengan Mr Snape di sana."

Tak ada satupun diantara Harry dan Minerva yang ingin menyela. Mereka membiarkan Minato melanjutkan kisahnya.

"Di sana Mr Snape menjelaskan semua kemungkinan yang terjadi. Perang sudah tak bisa dihindari dan dia tahu kalau mungkin ia tidak akan bisa bertahan. Saat itu ia menceritakan pada saya tentang Nagini. Ular sihir yang sangat berbisa dan mematikan. Mr Snape bilang ancaman yang paling maut untuknya bukanlah mantra 'Avada Kedavra', melainkan dari Nagini. Mr Snape sudah mengetahui kalau Voldemort mulai kehilangan kepercayaan padanya, dan untuk itu, Voldemort tidak akan membuatnya mati mudah dengan mantra pembunuh, melainkan akan menyiksanya dengan bisa Nagini."

Harry mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai terasa sakit. Jadi— jadi Severus juga sudah meramalkan cara kematiannya? Merencanakannya dengan matang sama seperti pentas di panggung kematian Dumbledore?

"Tapi untunglah, di Jepang, saya pernah dibimbing oleh seorang tetua yang memiliki satu bakat khusus yang berhubungan dengan ular. Ular sihir, ular berbisa, sampai ular siluman sepertinya takluk pada guru saya yang satu ini. Jadi saya menawarkan bantuan pada Mr Snape untuk membuat satu ramuan untuk menangkal bisa Nagini."

"A-anda membuat penawar racunnya?" Kali ini Minerva yang tak bisa menahan buncahan rasa ingin tahu yang sedari tadi dia tahan.

Minato tersenyum separuh tersipu, "Sayangnya saya tidak begitu hebat dalam hal membuat penawar racun, jadi saya hanya membantunya membuatkan satu jenis ramuan untuk meningkatkan antibodi dalam tubuh. Singkatnya, ramuan untuk meningkatkan kekebalan tubuh terhadap zat-zat berbahaya. Jadi efek ramuan itu akan menahan pengaruh bisa mematikan dan membuat kondisi tubuh berada dalam kondisi koma."

"Jadi... Jadi saat itu Severus belum... belum meninggal?" Gumam Harry.

Minato mengangguk, "Sebenarnya Mr Snape meminta saya untuk tidak ikut campur dalam urusan selanjutnya. Tapi— saya tidak bisa membiarkan dunia kehilangan Potion Master sehebat Mr Snape. Jadi setelah Mr Snape sendirian di bangunan tua itu, saya menyelinap masuk dan membawanya pergi. Meski racun Nagini bisa ditahan, tapi kalau tidak segera dilakukan pengobatan lanjutan, nyawanya tidak akan tertolong. Dengan memakai portkey, saya membawa Mr Snape ke Jepang. Setelah tiga tahun, kondisi Mr Snape saat ini sudah mulai pulih dan kembali seperti semula. Meski belum seratus persen sembuh. Bisa dari ular sihir mempunyai efek yang berkepanjangan."

"Lalu kenapa anda tidak memberi kabar pada kami sebelum ini?" Tanya Harry.

"Karena itu permintaan Mr Snape. Tapi menurutku... itu karena ia masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah mengalami kehidupan yang seperti ini, saya paham kalau ada satu sisi dalam diri Mr Snape untuk melarikan diri."

Harry terdiam, begitu juga dengan Minerva.

"Namun dua hari yang lalu, saya berbincang dengannya dan ia berkata kalau ia mulai merindukan kampung halamannya. Namun saat saya tanya apa ia ingin pulang, Mr Snape menyangkalnya."

"Jadi maksud kedatangan anda..." Minerva menebak-nebak.

Minato mengangguk, "Saya ingin Mr Snape bisa kembali ke Inggris ini. Saya tahu ia begitu ingin kembali, namun rasa bersalah masih membayanginya. Kalau bisa, saya ingin mengajak Mr Potter untuk membujuknya."

Minerva memandang lurus pada Minato, "Tapi kenapa harus Harry?"

"Karena saat membicarakan Mr Potter-lah... saya merasakan ada kerinduan yang amat sangat dalam diri Mr Snape. Seperti rasa rindu seorang ayah pada anaknya."

Setetes air mata tidak bisa ditahan oleh Harry. Butir bening itu meluncur mulus di pipinya, dalam sekejab dia pun merasa kerinduan yang amat sangat menerpa batinnya. Kerinduan pada sosok yang selalu menjaganya di balik bayangan, menyayanginya dengan cara yang tak terpikirkan oleh siapapun.

Minerva tersenyum kala itu, "Ku rasa itu yang terbaik, Harry. Kita membutuhkan Severus di sini. Andai dia memang ingin kembali, ku rasa hanya kau yang bisa membujuknya, Harry."

Mengeringkan wajahnya yang basah, Harry pun mengangguk, "Saya akan ikut dengan anda." Katanya, "Saya akan menjemput Severus dan pulang bersama ke Inggris."

.

.

Harry melintasi koridor Kementrian Sihir. Dia bergegas menuju ke ruang Mentri untuk meminta izin khusus berkenaan dengan keberadaan Severus saat ini. Kingsley Shacklebolt yang kini menjabat sebagai Mentri Sihir tentu saja tidak keberatan memberikan cuti khusus pada Harry. Terlebih akhirnya mereka tahu dimana sosok seorang Severus Snape setelah tiga tahun bagai menghilang ditelan bumi. Kingsley juga menyarankan Harry untuk tidak terlalu buru-buru mengajak Severus pulang. Setelah semua kengerian, teror dan juga luka batin yang mendalam seperti itu, pasti rasanya berat untuk kembali meski rindu tak tertahan lagi.

Setelah mengantongi izin dari Kingsley, Harry pun menuju ke ruangan kerjanya untuk menyerahkan surat izin pada Mr. Robards. Namun ternyata pimpinan tim Auror itu belum ada di tempat, jadilah Harry hanya meninggalkan surat itu di meja. Saat akan keluar, langkah Harry terhenti begitu perapian yang sebelumnya dingin itu mendadak dipenuhi api yang berkobar.

Sedetik kemudian sosok Draco hadir dalam ruangan itu. Si penerus nama Malfoy itu membersihkan jubah dan juga membenahi ikatan rambutnya. Detik saat melihat Draco, selintas ide muncul di kepala Harry. Dia tahu benar kalau Draco selama ini pun tak henti berusaha demi menemukan sosok pria yang dia hormati itu.

"Harry?" Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat mendapati sosok rekan kerjanya itu ada di kantor saat hari liburnya, "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Draco, Harry berjalan mendekat pada Malfoy muda itu, "Draco— sekarang kembali pulang dan kemasi barangmu!"

"What?"

"Ikut aku ke Jepang."

Sepertinya Draco mulai meragukan kewarasan Harry, "Ada yang mengenaimu mantra imperius yang tidak sempurna atau memang kau ini sudah gila?"

"Jangan banyak protes. Ikut aku ke Jepang dan bantu aku untuk membujuk Severus pulang ke Inggris."

Suara-suara di alam sadar Draco menghilang dan otaknya terus memutar apa yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Harry. Membujuk-Severus-pulang-ke-Inggris? Dia tidak salah dengar kan? Severus?

Tak peduli pada Draco yang sepertinya masih berada antara sadar dan tidak, Harry mendorong punggung pemuda pirang itu hingga kembali ke perapian, "Aku tunggu di kantor kepala sekolah Hogwarts satu jam lagi."

Draco baru tersadar saat Harry menyodorkan wadah bubuk floo padanya, "K-kau tidak sedang main-main kan?"

"Aku serius." Kata Harry, "Severus masih hidup. Dia ada di Jepang saat ini. Nanti aku jelaskan di Hogwarts."

Menangkap kesungguhan di bola mata Harry, Draco akhirnya mengangguk dan mengambil segenggam penuh bubuk floo untuk kembali ke Malfoy Manor. Sedangkan Harry memutuskan untuk menuju ke The Burrow untuk memberitahukan kabar ini.

.

"Harry... kejutan sekali kau datang." Molly Weasley menyambut Harry dengan pelukan dan dua ciuman di pipi. "Kebetulan sekali Ron dan Hermione juga sedang ada di sini."

Harry tersenyum, "Kebetulan sekali kalau begitu." Lalu dia pun menuju ke ruang keluarga, meninggalkan Mrs Weasley yang kembali sibuk dengan masakannya di dapur. Di ruang keluarga ternyata ada Ron, Hermione, Ginny dan juga George. "Hai, semua." Sapa Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny sepertinya terkejut sekali atas kedatangan Harry yang mendadak begini, "Kau bilang kau sedang sibuk."

Harry mendekati gadis berambut merah panjang itu, "Memang sibuk. Aku kemari juga ingin berpamitan." Dia mencium pipi Ginny.

"Memang kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Hermione setelah Harry duduk di sebelah Ginny.

"Mungkin terdengar gila, tapi aku mau ke Jepang."

"Jepang? Kau mau apa ke sana, Mate?" Ron yang sekarang bertanya.

Harry memandang tiga orang itu, "Aku baru dapat kabar yang pasti kalau saat ini Severus masih hidup dan ada di Jepang."

Hening langsung menyelimuti tempat itu sampai George angkat bicara.

"Kau tidak sedang mabuk butterbeer kan, Harry?" George memandang Harry seperti sedang melihat jembalang di kebun yang sedang mengenakan jas rapi. "Atau kepalamu terbentur perapian saat perjalanan kemari?"

Harry tersenyum melihat wajah-wajah dengan raut terkejut juga tidak percaya, "Aku sendiri baru tahu pagi tadi. Sekarang orang yang membawa kabar itu sedang ada di Hogwarts dan menungguku untuk sama-sama ke Jepang."

"Tapi Harry, apa kau serius? Apa kau kenal orang itu?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak. Aku baru bertemu dengannya hari ini."

"Mate! Kau tidak bisa percaya begitu saja pada orang yang baru kau temui." Ujar Ron, bijak, tidak seperti biasanya.

Hermione mengangguk, setuju pada pendapat Ron yang jarang sekali tepat sasaran seperti itu, "Apa kau yakin dia tidak berbohong?"

"Aku yakin dia tidak berbohong. Matanya jujur. Aku akan pergi ke Jepang untuk menemui Severus dan memintanya kembali ke Inggris." Harry berdiri lagi, "Aku akan kirimkan kabar setelah sampai di sana." Katanya.

Karena sepertinya Harry sudah mengambil keputusan yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat, yang lain hanya bisa menerimanya. Ginny mengantar Harry sampai ke perapian. Setelah berpamitan pada Mrs Weasley, Harry pun meninggalkan The Burrow dan kembali ke Hogwarts.

.

Tak lama setelah Harry tiba, Draco pun datang. Harry menjelaskan secara singkat pada Minerva kalau dia mengajak Draco ke Jepang karena mungkin dua bujukan lebih berhasil dari pada hanya seorang saja. Minerva tak bisa menolak keputusan Harry karena dia juga tahu kalau hubungan Draco dan Severus itu dekat sebagai murid dan mentor. Semasa sekolah, Draco jelas sekali selalu tampak kagum pada sosok Potion Master itu.

Setelah memperkenalkan Draco pada Minato, mereka bertiga pun berpamitan pada Minerva. Tak begitu mengejutkan bagi Harry dan Draco saat Minato bilang mereka akan menuju ke Jepang via Portkey. Namun melintasi benua dengan memakai Portkey adalah satu hal yang baru bagi dua Auror muda itu. Tapi karena Minato bisa sampai dengan selamat, mereka pun tak ragu lagi.

Maka... satu sentakan dari Portkey berbentuk vas bunga itu membawa Harry dan Draco ke tanah yang sama sekali asing bagi mereka...

.

#

.

Saat kaki mereka memijak tanah setelah terasa bagai terhempas ditengah amukan angin badai yang tiada ampun, Harry butuh beberapa detik sampai dia bisa memperoleh lagi kesadarannya. Kepalanya terasa pusing, jantungnya berdebar kencang, perutnya terasa mual dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran. Melintas benua dengan portkey mungkin satu pilihan yang buruk.

Harry membenahi letak kacamatanya yang miring karena efek perpindahan tempat itu. Begitu pendangannya kembali jelas, dia melihat Draco terduduk di tanah, tampak lemas dan rambutnya sudah tidak lagi dalam tatanan sempurna seperti biasa.

"Kau okay, Draco?" Harry menawarkan tangannya sebagai bantuan Draco untuk berdiri.

Draco menyambut tangan itu dan segera membenahi penampilannya setelah dia berdiri lagi. "Ini... di mana?"

Harry baru menyadari mereka kini ada di sebuah padang salju luas yang dipagari oleh hutan yang juga terttup putihnya salju. Tak jauh dari mereka, Minato berdiri seraya tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di Konoha Academy of Ninja."

Baik Harry maupun Draco mengangkat sebelah alis mereka. Akademi? Tapi ini hanya sebuah padang luas. Tak tampak satu pun bangunan di sini. Baru saja berfikir begitu, mendadak entah dari mana asalnya, muncullah belasan orang mengelilingi mereka. Rata-rata orang dewasa, tapi ada juga yang sebaya dengan Harry dan Draco.

"Yondaime sama! Anda sudah kembali." Sapa orang-orang itu bersamaan.

Harry dan Draco yang buta sama sekali tentang bahasa Jepang, hanya bisa diam di belakang Minato.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kata Minato, "Mereka semua ini anggota akademi ninja yang aku pimpin. Nah— ayo ikuti kami. Akan aku bawa kalian menemui orang yang kalian cari."

Maka dua Auror yang masih menikmati efek perpindahan ruang dan waktu entah seberapa lama dan seberapa jauh itu, gontai mengikuti langkah Minato yang membawa mereka masuk pada rimbunnya hutan berselimut salju itu.

.

Tak seperti dugaan Harry dan Draco, hutan itu bukanlah sekedar hutan biasa. Dalam rimbun dan rapatnya barisan pepohonan, terdapat begitu banyak bangunan yang seolah menyatu dengan alam. Ada yang menapak pada tanah, ada yang menggantung bertahan pada cabang-cabang pohon yang bertaut. Itu adalah satu pemandangan yang tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya. Orang-orang di sana bergerak bukan dengan melangkah, melainkan dengan gesit dan nyaris tak tampak mata, melompat dari satu dahan ke dahan lain. Yang berjalan normal di tanah bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Masih diliputi ketakjuban, Harry dan Draco terus mengikuti langkah Minato menuju ke sebuah gerbang berwarna merah pekat. Ada lambang yang sama seperti di surat yang diterima Harry di atas gerbang itu. Minato membuka gerbang besar itu dengan mudah, setelah dua pintu itu terbuka, tampaklah sebuah lapangan luas dimana ada ratusan lebih orang yang seperti sedang berlatih bela diri. Tangan kosong, juga yang dengan memakai senjata.

Mereka melewati tempat itu dan masuk dalam bangunan yang ada di sebrang lapangan itu. Sebuah hall besar dan tampak megah menyambut mereka. Harry menebak ini mungkin semacam istana kuno yang dipergunakan sebagai gedung akademi, sama seperti kastil Hogwarts.

Di sisi lain hall itu, Harry melihat seorang wanita cantik berambut merah panjang yang berdiri dalam posisi yang sangat anggun, dibalut dengan busana tradisional. Wanita itu tersenyum dan dengan langkah ringan dia pun menghampiri Minato. Sejenak keduanya berbincang sampai akhirnya Minato berbalik lagi pada Harry dan Draco.

"Perkenalkan, ini Kushina, istriku. Maaf, di sini jarang sekali ada yang menguasai bahasa Inggris. Tapi nanti aku akan kenalkan pada muridku yang bisa membantu kalian selama di sini."

Harry menganggukkan kepalanya pada Kushina yang tersenyum ramah. Begitu pun dengan Draco.

"Lalu... dimana Severus?" Tanya Harry, mulai tidak sabar.

Minato tersenyum, "Severus ada di gedung bagian selatan. Tapi aku sarankan kalian tidak langsung menemuinya. Aku akan terlebih dahulu bicara padanya, kalau kalian mendadak muncul dan memintanya untuk kembali ke Inggris."

Sadar kalau kata-kata Minato benar, Harry dan Draco menyetujui saat mereka diminta menunggu di satu ruangan yang ada di sisi barat bangunan luas itu, sementara Minato pergi untuk menemui Severus.

Harry dan Draco kini ada di satu ruangan yang interiornya sangat asing bagi mereka. Tak ada sofa, tak ada perabot yang macam-macam. Hanya ada sebuah meja kotak dengan selimut tebal di atasnya, lalu empat bantal tipis di masing-masing sisi meja pendek itu. Tantainya teertutup semacam tikar dan pintunya adalah pintu geser yang terbuat dari kertas.

"Um... Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Harry yang kini sudah membebaskan tangannya dari beban koper kecil yang dia bawa.

"Kalau kau tanya aku, aku harus tanya siapa, Potter?" Suara Draco jelas bernada menyindir, "Ini kali pertama aku ke daerah Asia. Mana aku tahu harus bagaimana."

Harry nyengir, "Ya— ku pikir kau seperti Hermione yang tahu segalanya."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan si nona kutu buku itu."

Obrolan mereka tak berlangsung lama karena pintu ruangan itu kembali terbuka dan muncullah seorang gadis yang sepertinya berusia beberapa tahun lebih muda dari Harry dan Draco. yang membuat shock adalah rambut gadis itu yang panjang dan berwarna pink.

"Selamat siang." Sapanya dalam bahasa Inggris yang sempurna, "Minato sama memintaku menemani kalian selama ada di Konoha ini. Nama saya Haruno Sakura, Chuunin di Konoha ini."

Apakah gerangan 'Chuunin' itu? Harry dan Draco sepakat dalam diam untuk menyimpan pertanyaan itu sampai nanti.

Lalu Sakura mempersilahkan dua tamunya untuk duduk di meja yang dia jelaskan sebagai kotatsu, meja penghangat di musim dingin seperti ini. Sakura pun menunjukkan cara duduk di meja itu yang diikuti dengan canggung oleh dua penyihir Eropa itu.

"Jadi anda berdua datang kemari untuk menemui Severus sensei?" Tanya Sakura.

"Se— sensei?" Ulang Harry yang mengerutkan keningnya.

Sakura tersenyum, "Kalau di Inggris, sama artinya dengan Profesor."

Barulah Harry dan Draco mengerti.

"Tapi kalau Severus sensei kembali ke Inggris, pasti di sini jadi sepi. Terkadang beliau suka mengajari kami bagaimana membuat ramuan obat. Kemampuannya sangat hebat, setara dengan Orochimaru sensei."

Harry lalu mulai menanyakan tentang seluk beluk dari Konoha Academy of Ninja ini. Sakura pun menjelaskan dengan senang hati.

"Konoha adalah akademi yang mendidik remaja Jepang terpilih untuk menjadi seorang ninja. Shinobi, dalah bahasa yang lebih tepat." Ujar gadis itu, "Minato sama adalah pimpinan dari Konoha ini. Beliau seorang master Shinobi yang sangat disegani tak hanya di tanah Matahari Terbit ini."

"Apa Shinobi itu sama seperti penyihir?" Tanya Draco.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak. Kami Shinobi tidak memakai sihir seperti yang digunakan oleh kalian. Tapi ya, kami menguasai sihir dengan cara kami sendiri. Di sini disebut dengan Jutsu."

Tak ada selaan dari Harry dan Draco yang sepertinya tertarik sekali dengan kebudayaan yang baru mereka kenal ini.

"Tapi jutsu ini pun spesial. Terbagi menjadi elemen-elemen dasar yaitu Air, Api, Tanah dan Angin. Tak semua Shinobi menguasai keempat elemen ini."

"Jadi benar-benar berbeda dengan sihir Eropa yang tak terhalang elemen, ya?" Harry jadi tertarik sekali pada dunia shinobi ini.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga mengobrol seru dengan Sakura tentang perbedaan budaya Timur dan Barat. Sakura banyak mengajari dua Auror muda itu tentang kebiasaan bangsa timur, Harry dan Draco juga memberi informasi tetang adat di Barat.

Setelah hampir tiga jam mereka mengobrol, datanglah seorang utusan dari Minato. Sakura –berperan sebagai penterjemah- mengatakan kalau Severus bersedia bertemu dengan mereka.

Mendadak Harry dan Draco merasa gugup, seolah mereka masih ada di Hogwarts dan bersiap untuk mmenerima detensi dari guru yang terkenal paling killer itu. Lalu Sakura menyertai mereka menuju ke bagian selatan dari bangunan yang, menurut penjelasan Sakura, bergaya Jepang kuno, mengimitasi bentuk istana kekaisaran di masa lalu. Mereka bertiga berjalan melintasi koridor panjang hingga sampai pada tempat yang di tuju.

"Severus sensei ada di sini. Silahkan masuk."

Harry juga Draco berdiri diam di depan pintu kertas itu. Mereka sama-sama menarik nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintu itu. Setelah akhirnya pintu bergaya kuno itu terbuka, nafas dua Auror muda itu tercekat melihat siapa yang ada di sana. Sosok yang memunggungi mereka itu sama seperti yang terakhir kali mereka ingat. Terbalut jubah hitam pekat yang membuatnya tampak dingin dan terkesan jauh; namun keduanya tahu, ada kehangatan dibalik tembok es itu.

Sosok Severus perlahan berbalik dan memandang kedua murid, mantan muridnya, yang kini berdiri hanya beberapa langkah darinya. Dua orang yang telah tiga tahun ini tidak dia temui.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy."

Seperti terseret sapuan ombak kerinduan saat mendengar suara tipis yang anehnya, terekam jelas dalam ingatan Harry. Tak bisa menahan apa yang menyesakkan dalam dadanya, Harry berlari dan langsung memeluk Severus erat. Memeluknya bagai merangkul sosok ayah yang telah lama tak dia jumpai.

Severus sampai tak bisa menahan raut wajahnya yang jelas tampak terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Harry, Harry Potter, putra dari James Potter yang merupakan musuhnya semasa sekolah, kini tengah memeluknya. Erat.

Detik itu pula Severus menyadari kalau Harry, Harry Potter, juga adalah putra dari seorang wanita yang mutlak memiliki segala cinta yang ada di hati Severus. Wanita yang sampai detik ini masih menjadi satu-satunya sosok yang dicintai oleh Severus. Harry memiliki kehangatan yang sama seperti ibunya. Lily Evans. Tetap seorang Evans di dalam hati Severus.

"Syukurlah..." Bisik Harry. "Syukurlah..." Hanya kata itu yang terus berulang dalam diri Harry. Otaknya tak mampu memproses kata lain saat tubuhnya merasakan detak jantung, detak kehidupan dalam tubuh orang yang selama tiga tahun ini tak henti dia cari.

Sementara itu di ambang pintu yang terbuka, Draco masih berdiri bergeming memandang satu adegan yang tak pernah dia bayangkan sebelumnya. Dalam mimpi pun dia tak pernah memikirkan kalau dia akan melihat seorang Harry Potter memeluk Severus Snape.

Setelah beberapa saat, Harry melepaskan Severus. Dengan canggung. Dia baru sadar kalau mungkin apa yang dia lakukan itu sama sekali tidak pantas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, rasa lega yang dirasakan terlalu meluap hingga tak bisa ditahan lagi.

Detik-detik kebisuan yang kaku itu pecah saat Minato datang bersama beberapa orang yang membawakan minuman juga makanan ringan.

"Apa ini? Sepi sekali? Memangnya kalian ada di pemakaman, ya?" Minato menghampiri Severus dan berdiri sejajar dengan pria berambut berminyak itu, "Kau ini tetap saja tidak jujur Severus san. Padahal tadi waktu aku bilang kalau dua muridmu ada di sini, matamu tampak senang sekali."

Dengan luwes, Minato mencairkan kebekuan di ruangan itu. Dia mengajak tiga penyihir itu untuk duduk agar bisa bicara dengan lebih santai. Berbeda dengan ruangan sebelumnya, ruangan ini dilengkapi kursi, hingga mereka tak lagi duduk di bawah. Menurut Minato, kebiasaan seperti ini pasti lebih cocok dengan budaya barat.

"Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, aku sudah menceritakan semua tentang apa yang terjadi setelah Perang Besar di Hogwarts." Minato membuka pembicaraan, "Bukannya aku tidak senang dengan keberadaanmu di sini, di Konoha ini. Tapi menurutku, tiga tahun adalah waktu yang lebih dari cukup untuk mencoba memaafkan dirimu sendiri, Severus san."

"Memaafkan diri untuk apa?" Sela Harry yang membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian. "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan... Bukan darimu..." Sebisa mungkin Harry menjaga supaya suaranya tidak bergetar, "Justru... justru aku yang harus minta maaf."

Pertahanan Harry runtuh, emosinya jatdi tak terkendali. Semua kata kembali lenyap dalam otaknya. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana mengungkapkan rasa lega ini, rasa bersalah ini... rasa rindu ini.

Memecah kebisuan yang kembali hadir, Draco pun akhirnya bicara juga, "Selama ini... Harrylah yang terus berusaha untuk mencarimu, Severus. meski para Auror lain sudah angkat tangan dan bahkan menyimpulkan kalau kau sudah meninggal. Ada juga yang mengatakan kalau jasadmu telah dimakan oleh Nagini –meski menurutku itu kesimpulan yang konyol-."

"Tapi Harry tak pernah berhenti. Dia tidak pernah menyerah. Di sela tugas sebagai Auror, dia selalu kembali ke Shrieking Shack, mencoba mencari sedikit petunjuk untuk bisa menemukanmu..."

Bahkan Harry pun terkejut karena Draco tahu tentang hal itu.

"... Andai..."

Sepatah kata itu membuat semua perhatian tertuju pada Severus tanpa seorang pun berniat untuk menyela.

"Andai dulu kau tidak bisa meyakinkanku kalau aku masih hidup, Minato, aku pasti akan berpikir kalau sekarang aku sedang ada di akhirat."

Minato tersenyum, "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir seperti itu, Severus?"

"Karena..." Dia memandang dua mantan anak didiknya yang duduk berdekatan itu, "Aku tidak pernah berpikir sebelumnya akan bisa melihat saat seorang Potter dan seorang Malfoy ada dalam jarak sedekat ini tanpa saling melempar mantra."

Terdengar tawa yang menyenangkan dari Minato, "Sepertinya dulu hubungan mereka buruk sekali."

"Kalau di sini... mungkin hubungan mereka sama baiknya dengan hubungan antara Jiraiya sama dan Orochimaru sama."

"Ah— 'sobat karib', kalau begitu." Kata Minato –entah kenapa- dengan nada riang.

Setelahnya, tak tahu siapa yang memulai, Draco malah mengobrol seru dengan Minato. Tapi itu justru membuat suasana jadi makin kikuk antara Harry dan Severus. Draco sampai bingung sendiri dibuatnya. Harry yang selalu menggebu-gebu mengatakan kalau Severus masih hidup, sekarang saat bertemu dengan yang dia cari selama ini, si mata empat itu sama sekali tidak bicara apa-apa.

Saatnya memakai taktik 'menjauhkan diri' agar dua orang itu bisa bicara. Jadilah Draco memandang Minato dan bertanya, "Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan master ramuan di sini? Menurut cerita dari Miss Haruno, saya dengar kemampuan beliau sangat hebat. Lagipula saya tertarik dengan ramuan Asia. Bahkan di Eropa pun khasiatnya ternama."

Seolah menangkap sinyal dari Draco, Minato segera mengabulkan keinginan itu. "Baiklah. Akan ku bawa menemuinya." Minato berdiri, "Mari, beliau selalu ada di laboratoriumnya di gua di dalam hutan. Kau bisa tersesat jika kesana tanpa pemandu."

Tak menunggu, Draco segera berdiri dan mengikuti Minato keluar kamar, meninggalkan Harry dan Severus begitu saja. Dia tahu, dua orang itu butuh waktu untuk bicara berdua saja. Seperti dia dan Harry dulu saat mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri segala kesalahpahaman di antara mereka.

.

Setelah Draco dan Minato pergi, suasana malah jadi makin canggung antara Severus dan Harry, keduanya sama sekali tak tahu harus bicara apa.

Tapi lama kelamaan Harry merasa kalau situasi seperti ini bodoh sekali. Dia harus bicara sesuatu. Apapun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita keluar?"

Ajakan itu, anehnya, bukan berasal dari Harry, melainkan Severus.

Harry terkejut dengan ajakan itu, tapi dia juga senang. Maka dia menyetujui ajakan itu. Dia mengikuti langkah Severus menuju ke halaman depan yang menjadi tempat latihan. Tapi Severus belum bicara sedikitpun dan terus melangkah.

Harry tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari orang-orang yang berlatih di halaman itu. Ada seorang gadis bercepol dua yang dengan lihainya melemparkan senjata ke sebuah sasaran yang terikat di pohon. Lalu ada seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hijau yang sangat jago ilmu bela diri. Juga ada tiga orang berciri sama, dua gadis dan seorang pria muda, sama-sama berambut gelap panjang, bermata putih berbias abu-abu. Ketiganya melakukan serangkaian gerakan serempak tanpa kesalahan sama sekali. Di sisi lain, ada seorang pria yang memakai kain yang menutup separuh bawah wajahnya, tampak sedang mengawasi latihan sekelompok anak-anak muda.

"Kau pasti terkejut melihat tempat ini, Mr Potter."

"Harry, sir. Tolong panggil saya Harry, Lagipula anda bukan lagi Profesor saya, kan?"

Severus hanya memandang sekilas pada Harry.

Belum lagi Harry sempat bicara, dia dikejutkan oleh semburan api yang luar biasa dari sisi kanannya. Panas yang menyala itu langsung hilang dalam sekejap. Saat mencari-cari asalnya, Harry menemukan seorang pria muda berambut hitam panjang terikat dengan mata merah menyala, namun mata itu segera berubah menjadi hitam.

"Namanya Uchiha Itachi. Master dari Jutsu api. Dia juga berbakat dalam ramuan. Setidaknya, lebih baik darimu dulu."

Harry tersenyum mendengar itu, "Well— setidaknya nilai saya membaik di tahun keenam, sir."

"Tak perlu panggil 'sir', kau bukan muridku lagi."

Severus terus berjalan, jubah hitam panjangnya bergesekan dengan tanah yang berlapis bebatuan di sana. Mereka akhirnya tiba di sebuah gazebo kecil yang tak jauh dari lapangan berlatih. Kegiatan di lapangan itu masih tampak jelas dari sana.

"Sihir di sini benar-benar berbeda dengan di Hogwarts... di Inggris."

"Bukan sihir. Ku rasa Miss Haruno sudah menjelaskan perbedaan tentang sihir dan penggunaan elemen. Perbedaan barat dan timur."

"Ya. Miss Haruno sudah menjelaskan semua. Tapi tetap saja... ini menakjubkan." Harry melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan mengenakan jaket oranye yang baru saja merobohkan sebuah pasak kayu besar dengan sesuatu yang sepertu pusaran angin di tangannya.

"Mereka tidak memakai mantra untuk mengeluarkan api atau melakukan semua itu?"

"Bukan mantra. Tapi beberapa gerakan khusus untuk jutsu yang berbeda."

"Seperti gerakan tongkat sihir yang berbeda untuk setiap mantra?"

"Bisa disamakan seperti itu."

Harry masih terus memandang pada kegiatan di lapangan itu. Menakjubkan. Sangat berbeda dengan sistem di Hogwarts. Harry jadi sangat penasaran dengan sistem pendidikan di Konoha ini. Lagipula, sepertinya menjadi shinobi itu juga butuh kemampuan fisik yang bagus.

"Jadi... sekarang kau adalah Auror?"

Harry memandang Severus yang duduk di kursi bulat yang ada di gazebo itu, "Ya. Dua tahun lalu aku resmi menjadi Auror. Aku dan Draco ada dalam satu tim yang sama dibawah pimpinan Mr. Robards."

"Sepertinya kau dan Mr Malfoy sudah berbaikan."

"Ya. Sejak sidang untuk keluarga Malfoy, hubungan kami membaik. Sekarang aku dan keluarga Draco juga cukup dekat."

Itu menarik perhatian Severus, "Apa mereka tidak mendapatkan hukuman?"

"Hukuman kurungan, tidak, tapi tongkat sihir mereka disita Kementrian. Baru bulan lalu dikembalikan." Ujar Harry, "Bantuan Aunt Cissy saat perang lalu dengan membohongi Voldemort, telah menyelamatkanku sekali lagi dari maut. Itu hutang terbesarku pada keluarga Malfoy."

Severus memandang sosok Harry yang telah bertumbuh dewasa itu. Hanya tiga tahun jeda pertemuan mereka, tapi perawakan Harry banyak berubah. Lebih tinggi, hampir menyamai tingginya. Wajahnya pun tampak lebih dewasa, garis-garis wajahnya menunjukkan satu kemandirian dan kepercayaan diri yang sempurna. Mata hijaunya tetap berkilau dari balik kacamata bulat yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Rambut hitam berantakannya pun tetap seperti dulu, poninya menutup bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir yang membuatnya terkenal di seantero Inggris.

Anak ini... sudah dewasa.

Perlahan, ditengah salju yang mulai turun dengan lembutnya, suasana antara Harry dan Severus mulai mencair. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka memperkecil jarak kecanggungan mereka dengan obrolan ringan. Tak membahas perang, namun apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Tentang Hogwarts, tentang Harry, tentang kehidupan Severus di negri Timur ini, tentang Draco... Tentang kedamaian yang akhirnya mereka capai.

"Jadi, Mr Weasley dan Miss Granger akan menikah?"

"Ya. Dua bulan lagi tepatnya." Kini Harry duduk di dekat Severus.

"Kau sendiri... Bukankah kau menjalin hubungan dengan Miss Weasley?"

"Ya— memang benar. Tapi aku belum ada rencana untuk menikah. Belum. Setidaknya... sampai aku mendapatkan waliku untuk melamar Ginny. Anda tahu, saya sudah kehilangan semua Father figure yang saya miliki." Ada satu pengharapan dalam nada suara Harry saat itu.

Dan Severus paham kalau nada itu ditujukan padanya, "Setelah semua yang aku lakukan... kau masih menginginkanku kembali?"

"Anda melakukan semuanya untuk mengakhiri perang ini. Untuk cinta anda pada ibu saya." Kata Harry, "Tak ada hal lain yang saya inginkan kecuali anda kembali ke Inggris. Sekali lagi menjalani hidup di sana. Hidup yang lebih baik. Tanpa kebohongan, tanpa kesedihan. Kita bisa mulai dari awal... tanpa kesalahpahaman."

Sinar hijau jernih itu sungguh mengingatkan Severus pada sosok wanita yang paling dia cinta. Sorot mata yang lurus, polos, naif, namun menyimpan cinta yang begitu besar.

"Pulanglah... bersama kami..." Pandangan mata Harry lurus pada kedua bola mata sepekat malam di hadapannya itu.

Terasa seperti bisikan Lily yang terdengar. Mengajaknya untuk pulang, kembali pada tanah kelahirannya. Severus memejamkan mata. Membiarkan aliran ingatan masa lalunya yang selama tiga tahun ini dia simpan rapat-rapat, keluar tanpa beban. Tentang masa kecilnya, keluarganya, pertemuan dengan Lily, tentang kehidupan di Hogwarts, para Marauder, Slytherin, Gryffindor... Juga tentang Voldemort, Death Eater, perang, malam Hallowen yang menewaskan Lily... Tentang Orde Phoenix, mata-mata, kematian Dumbledore, dan penyerangan Voldemort ke Hogwarts...

Ingatan-ingatan itu berkelebatan, saling bertumpuk satu sama lain, tak beraturan seperti lembar-lembar foto yang berserakan.

Saat dia membuka matanya, dia masih memandang dua emerald sempurna itu memandangnya. Rasa hangat dan rasa rindu menjalari tubuhnya. Barulah Severus sadar kalau hari ini adalah hari dimana dia dilahirkan. 9 Januari...

Apakah ini kesempatan yang diberikan untuknya. Kesempatan untuk sekali lagi terlahir di dunia ini sebagai seseorang yang berbeda? Kehidupan baru yang lebih baik dari masa lalunya? Apa Tuhan mengirim Harry sebagai penuntun langkah awalnya di kehidupannya yang baru ini?

Sekali lagi mata Severus terpejam, namun kali ini langsung terbuka lagi. Memandang wajah yang sedari tadi tak berpaling darinya. Sosok kecil yang sejak lama dia perhatikan, dia sayangi di balik topeng seorang pria berdarah dingin. Sosok yang telah tumbuh dewasa yang kini menanti jawabannya. Dan Severus sekarang tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan...

"Ya... Harry... Ayo kita pulang..."

Rasa terkejut yang dirasakan Harry terhapus oleh rasa senang karena Severus memanggil nama kecilnya. Dia pun tersenyum, "Ya... Mari pulang..."

.

.

Namun tak secepat itu mereka kembali ke Inggris. Severus bilang dia masih menyisakan satu penelitian di laboratorium bersama Orochimaru. Dia ingin menyelesaikannya dulu, karena meninggalkan pekerjaan separo jalan sama sekali bukan gayanya. Jadilah, Harry dan Draco menetap di akademi itu, terhitung sudah dua minggu sejak kedatangan mereka ke tanah Jepang ini.

Tapi mereka sama sekali tak keberatan. Harry cepat akrab dengan para murid di akademi itu, termasuk dengan Naruto, putra tunggal Minato. Dia banyak belajar tentang sistem pendidikan di akademi itu. Draco sendiri sepertinya dengan senang hati melibatkan diri dalam penelitian Severus tentang penggabungan dua unsur ramuan barat dan timur. Harry, yang memang payah dalam hal ramu meramu, menyerah dan memilih untuk belajar tentang jutsu-jutsu yang ada di akademi ini. Dan itu bertimbal balik karena banyak murid akademi ini yang juga tertarik dengan sihir ala barat.

Karena Draco sudah punya Severus sebagai penterjemah, Harry selalu dibantu oleh Sakura yang memang paling jago bahasa Inggris.

"Jadi Harry san, di Hogwarts sistem pendidikannya memang tujuh tahun, ya? Apa ada kasus seorang siswa tinggal kelas?" Tanya Sakura di satu sore yang bersalju saat mereka menuju ke kelas yang mengajarkan tentang dasar-dasar teknik ninjutsu.

Kelas yang dibina oleh seprang pria berwajah kalem dengan luka melintang di hidungnya itu salah satu dari kelas favorit Harry. Dia juga ikut belajar tentang hubungan dari satu elemen ke elemen yang lain. Mempengaruhi tingkat kekuatan jutsu yang dipakai. Sepertinya unsur-unsur itu juga bisa diterapkan dalam sihir yang dia pakai.

Kadang Harry juga mempraktekkan sihirnya di depan kelas. Seperti transfigurasi juga mantra-mantra dasar. Harry juga bercerita tantang Quidditch, yang membuat para murid berdecak kagum.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Harry terkejut, dia diberitahu oleh Sakura kalau murid-murid akademi ini seluruhnya tetap menjalani pendidikan di dunia biasa. Sekolah mulai SD, SMP, SMA hingga kuliah dan bekerja. Jadi bisa dibilang, profesi mereka di dunia biasa hanyalah sebagai kedok penyamaran jati diri yang sesungguhnya sebagai seorang shinobi. Makanya kegiatan akademik di sini rata-rata dimulai sore hari untuk kelas Genin yang berusia antara tujuh sampai dua belas tahun. Tapi karena sekarang sedangg libur musim dingin, jadinya pelajaran aktif sepanjang hari.

"Ternyata menarik juga. tidak seperti penyihir Inggris yang jelas menyembunyikan diri, tapi di sini justru berbaur dengan kehidupan masyarakat." Batin Harry saat dia kembali ke kamar tempatnya tinggal. Dia berbagi kamar dengan Draco, awalnya canggung, tapi lama kelamaan, terasa nyaman juga. Seperti satu kamar dengan saudara laki-laki saja.

Harry melepas jubahnya dan duduk di kotatsu. Ya— selama tinggal di Jepang, dia sudah terbiasa juga dengan budayanya. Seperti tidur dengan memakai futon yang digelar di tatami. Harry ingat pagi pertama dia bangun, badannya terasa sakit semua karena tidak terbiasa, tapi sekarang, sudah nyaman sekali berbaring di kasur ala Jepang itu.

Jam dinding menujukkan waktu pukul 7 malam. Jam 8 dia dan Draco selalu makan bersama dengan Severus di ruang makan di paviliun yang disediakan khusus untuk mereka. Tak lama, pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah Draco. Harry sedikit heran karena bagian jubah Draco tampak sedikit hangus.

"Kau kenapa? Penampilanmu lusuh begitu?"

Draco melepas jubahnya dan membersihkan pakaiannya dari sisa debu, "Percobaan yang rumit. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali kualinya meledak." Dia melepas ikatan rambutnya dan membuat helai pirang panjangnya tergerai begitu saja.

"Mungkin saja kau cuma kurang konsentrasi karena kangen sama Miss Greengras." Goda Harry sambil tersenyum usil.

Sesuai dugaannya, Draco memandang sadis padanya, tapi tak membalas gurauan Harry, pertanda kalau yang dikatakan si kacamata itu memang benar. Tanpa bicara, Draco masuk ke kamar mandi yang tersedia di dalam kamar itu, meninggalkan Harry yang tertawa senang.

.

Jam delapan tepat, Harry dan Draco menuju ke tempat mereka makan, di sana Severus sudah menunggu. Rutinitas ini sudah menjadi satu hal yang akrab bagi mereka bertiga. Saling bertukar cerita atau sekedar mengobrol ringan. Harry, yang sudah puas akan keputusan Severus untuk kembali ke Inggris, tak mau tergesa dan dia menikmati sekali suasana yang berbeda namun menyenangkan ini.

Rasanya Harry menemukan satu definisi baru tentang keluarga. Tak harus bertaut dengan darah, hatilah yang membuat seseorang merasakan memiliki sebuah keluarga. Setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan Harry saat ini.

.

#

.

Kuncup bunga sakura sudah bermekaran saat Harry sadar kalau sudah dua bulan dia tinggal di Jepang. Untunglah dia selalu rajin mengirim kabar ke Kementrian Sihir di Inggris dan melaporkan perkembangan 'misi' yang dia emban. Kabar terakhir yang dia kirimkan adalah kabar mengenai kepastian kepulangan mereka ke Inggris, yaitu dua hari lagi, karena Severus sudah berhasil menyelesaikan penelitian rumitnya bersama Draco juga orang bernama Orochimaru itu. Selama ini, Harry hanya sekali dua kali melihat sosok pria yang disebut sebagai salah satu dari tiga orang terkuat di negri Jepang ini.

Sejak bulan lalu, Harry dan Draco juga jadi sering melakukan duel sihir sekedar untuk mengasah kemampuan mereka agar tidak melempem karena tak melakukan tugas-tugas sebagai Auror. Tapi itu juga membuat keduanya jadi tontonan menarik para siswa akademi yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Pernah sekali waktu Harry berkesempatan melawan Minato, hasilnya, dia kalah telak, bahkan Sakura bilang kalau saat itu, Minato tak mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya. Harry jadi berpikir, sekuat apa sebenarnya seorang shinobi sekelas Minato itu.

Selama masa tinggalnya di Konoha, Harry juga mempelajari tentang berbagai jenis misi yang diemban para shinobi. Misi yang dibagi dari kelas D hingga S. Misi ringan hingga misi yang sangat berbahaya. Saat Sakura menjelaskan tentang silsilah dari tiga perguruan shinobi yang ada di Jepang, Harry sampai pusing sendiri karena ternyata sejarahnya bisa disamakan dengan panjang sejarah Hogwarts.

"Tak terasa ya, kita sudah lama di sini." Draco melambaikan tongkat sihirnya sekali dan barang-barangnya langsung tertata masuk ke dalam koper yang sudah diberi mantra peluasan ruang. "Apa Mr. Robarts tidak akan marah kalau kita pergi selama ini?"

Harry nyengir, "Tenang saja. Kita kan sudah dapat izin khusus dari Kingsley. Tak akan ada masalah."

"Kau ini... sama sekali tidak berubah. Selalu menganggap enteng peraturan." Draco menutup kopernya yang telah rapi dan menyimpannya di sudut ruangan. "Ayo! Kalau lelet begitu, kau bisa ditinggal."

"Kau ini tidak sabaran sekali." Harry memakai jaketnya dan mengikuti Draco keluar. Hari ini ada kegiatan istimewa yang akan mereka ikuti. Bersama keluarga Minato, Harry, Draco dan Severus akan melakukan hanami, yaitu melihat keindahan bunga khas Jepang yang sudah mulai bermekaran meski belum pada musim puncaknya. Karena hanami lebih seru kalau dilakukan di tempat umum, jadilah Minato membawa tamu dari jauhnya untuk menikmati kehidupan di luar akademi Konoha.

Meski ini bukan kali pertama Harry dan Draco keluar dari lingkungan Konoha –yang ternyata terletak di sebuah desa kecil yang berjarak 2 jam dari pusat kota Tokyo dengan memakai kereta- dua penyihir itu tak pernah bosan mengagumi bagaimana sebuah akademi shinobi seluas itu bisa luput dari perhatian masyarakat. Dengan menggunakan semacam jutsu kuno –menurut Sakura-, para petinggi Konoha bisa membuat semacam sekat pembatas dan ilusi untuk mengelabuhi mata orang biasa.

Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, menikmati kehidupan normal di Jepang, mencicipi makanan-makanan khas negri Timur itu, melihat pemandangan yang tak akan pernah ada di Eropa. Ya— ini bisa dihitung sebagai liburan juga. Semoga saja mereka masih diberi jatah cuti setelah pergi begini lama...

.

.

Akhirnya tiba juga saat untuk kembali ke Eropa. Severus sudah menyiapkan sebuah portkey sekali pakai untuk mengantar mereka kembali ke kampung halaman. Harry dan Draco juga sudah berpamitan pada semua orang yang selama dua bulan ini menjadi dekat dengan mereka. Minato, Kushina dan beberapa tetua Konoha mengantar kepergian tamu yang telah menjadi bagian dari keluarga besar Konoha itu. Minato berharap dengan ini kerjasama antara Asia dan Eropa bisa menjadi lebih baik lagi. Pimpinan Konoha itu juga mengatakan kalau dia sudah menghubungi Minerva dan memberi kabar tentang kepulangan mereka.

Harry, Severus dan Draco berdiri mengelilingi portkey yang berbentuk sebuah kotak korek api lusuh. Sedikit agak tidak meyakinkan untuk ukuran portkey yang akan membawa mereka melintas benua. Kemudian setelah berpamitan pada semua yang telah begitu menerima mereka dan memperlakukan mereka selayak keluarga, tiga penyihir itu pun mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan bersamaan menyentuh kotak korek api itu.

Satu sentakan hebat menarik mereka dalam pusaran yang luar biasa kencang. Menjadikan sekeliling mereka tak lebih dari spektrum cahaya yang berwarna-warni tanpa bentuk. Entah berapa lama mereka berpusing dalam pusaran sihir itu hingga akhirnya mereka seperti dimuntahkan begitu saja dari arus yang luar biasa tadi.

Setelah membenahi letak kacamatanya, Harry segera bisa mengenali tempat dimana mereka berpijak sekarang. Sebuah bukit kecil di dekat Hogsmeade, bukit dengan gua tempat Sirius dulu bersembunyi dalam masa pelariannya.

"Kita... sudah pulang..." Suara Severus terdengar mengambang.

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang dan serentak bicara, "Ya— Kita sudah pulang."

Sejenak mereka bertiga berdiri dalam diam memandang suasana yang -baru mereka sadari- sangat mereka rindukan. Udara yang berbeda dengan udara musim semi di Jepang. Udara yang hangat seolah membungkus mereka rapat dan mengucapkan selamat datang.

Harry memandang Severus dalam diam. Wajah pria itu tampak datar seperti biasa, tapi kali ini Harry menangkap getar emosi dalam bola mata hitamnya. Harry mengerti sekali apa yang dirasakan oleh Severus karena mata pria itu memandang ke arah di mana Shrieking Shack terletak. Tak tampak, memang, tapi Harry hafal benar letak rumah tua itu.

"Ku rasa Minerva pasti menunggu kita di Hogwarts. Bagaimana kalau kita menemuinya sebelum menuju ke Kementrian?" Usulan Harry itu langsung disetujui baik oleh Severus mau pun Draco. Maka mereka pun menuju ke Hogwarts, satu tempat yang menjadi bagian penting dalam hidup mereka...

.

"Severus! Oh, Severus... syukurlah kau masih hidup." Minerva menghampiri koleganya itu saat Severus baru saja menapak masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah Hogwarts. Wanita paruh baya itu memandang Severus dengan tatapan masih setengah berharap kalau ini bukan mimpi.

Setelah itu satu per satu staff pengajar Hogwarts datang ke kantor kepala sekolah. Mereka meninggalkan kewajiban mengajar hanya untuk menemui kembali sosok yang mereka anggap telah pergi meninggalkan mereka untuk selamanya...

Mulai dari Madam Pomfrey hingga Hagrid, semua memenuhi ruangan bulat itu, bahkan sosok lukisan Dumbledore yang sering kali kosong, kini kembali berpenghuni. Wajah tua itu tampak bahagia memandang Severus yang kini kembali ke Hogwarts.

Harry tersenyum melihat Severus tampak mati-matian menahan agar emosinya tak mengalir keluar. Tetap saja orang yang kaku, meski Harry tahu pria itu sudah banyak berubah.

"Selalu saja tidak jujur, dia itu." Kata Draco yang berdiri di samping Harry, sedikit menjauh dari keramaian.

"Ya. Itulah seorang Severus Snape yang kita kenal kan?" Harry melipat kedua tangannya, "Setelah ini kau boleh pulang duluan kalau kau mau. Atau kau bisa langsung ke rumah keluarga Greengrass. Aku yakin Miss Astoria sudah rindu sekali padamu."

Draco mendengus, "Kau sendiri. Si gadis Weasley itu pasti juga suda merindukan pahlawannya."

Harry tertawa, "Ginny sedang sibuk bermain Quidditch. Kalau aku mengganggunya, bisa-bisa dia malah melempar Bludger padaku."

Usai obrolan yang sedikit tidak penting itu, Harry pun berpamitan pada para staff untuk membawa Severus ke Kementrian. Jelas saja masalah ini harus diselesaikan hingga semua beres dan status dan nama baik Severus bisa dibersihkan. Bagi Harry, dialah pahlawan sesungguhnya dalam perang lalu.

.

.

.

Waktu seolah tak berjalan karena Harry dan Draco sibuk mengurus ini itu di Kementrian. Meski Severus bilang dia bisa menanganinya sendiri, dua Auror itu tidak bersedia pulang sebelum semua beres dan Severus bisa pulang untuk beristirahat.

Bicara tentang istirahat, Harry menawarkan –memaksa, tepatnya- agar Severus tinggal dengannya di Grimmauld Place. Lagipula rumahnya di Spinner's End tidak ditinggali selama 3 tahun. Untuk membersihkannya pasti butuh kerja keras, makanya, Harry menawarkan satu kamar di Grimmauld Place untuk Severus. Namun alasan sebenarnya adalah karena Harry takut jaraknya dengan Severus akan kembali merenggang kalau mereka tinggal di tempat berjauhan. Harry— tak mau lagi kehilangan figur seorang ayah.

Sebenarnya Severus merasa tak enak juga untuk mendadak tinggal bersama Harry seperti ini, lagipula dia yakin dengan satu lambaian tongkat sihir saja, rumah di Spinner's End pasti bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Namun melihat pengharapan yang luar biasa di mata Harry, Severus jadi tidak kuasa menolaknya.

Akhirnya, setelah semua urusan di Kementrian Sihir selesai dan Kingsley Shacklebolt menjamin kalau nama baik Severus akan dipulihkan dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam, Harry pun mengajak Severus untuk pulang ke Grimmauld Place. Draco sudah berpamitan duluan sedari tadi dan Harry masih menyempatkan diri melempar satu candaan lagi pada si penerus nama Malfoy itu.

.

"Selamat datang Master Harry Potter, sir." Kreacher menyambut kedatangan tuannya di depan perapian di ruang duduk Grimmauld Place, "Ah— Mr Severus Snape, anggota Orde Phoenix, sir." Peri rumah tua itu membungkuk rendah.

"Severus akan tinggal di sini. Tolong siapkan kamar tamu dan juga makan malam... meski ini sudah terlalu larut." Kata Harry seraya melirik jam kuno yang berdiri anggun di sisi dinding ruangan itu.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Kreacher berlalu dari ruangan itu untuk menjalankan perintah Tuannya, sementara Harry dan Snape menunggu sambil duduk di sofa.

"Jadi... kau tinggal di sini seorang diri?" tanya Severus.

"Ya. Sejak lulus dari Hogwarts aku tinggal di sini. Kadang Andromeda dan Teddy menginap di sini. Lagipula ini memang rumah keluarga Black, jadi wajar saja kalau Andromeda sering kemari."

Severus memandang ruangan itu. Dulu dia memang sering kemari untuk urusan Orde. Namun hanya berkisar ruang makan dan ruang rapat saja. tapi dia tidak menyangkal, aura rumah ini sudah berbeda. Dulu terkesan sangat muram dan gelap, tapi sekarang tampak seperti rumah normal. Bahkan di salah satu dindingnya ada tempelan kertas-kertas gambar khas anak kecil.

"Itu gambar Teddy. Dia tumbuh jadi anak yang kelewat bersemangat." Kata Harry saat menyadari arah pandangan Severus.

"Teddy itu... putra Lupin dan Tonks?"

"Ya. Aku Ayah baptisnya. Remus sendiri yang memintaku." Harry bersandar pada sofa dan tak lama, Kreacher kembali dan mengatakan kalau makan malam sudah siap. Harry dan Severus pun berpindah ke ruang makan dan menikmati santapan lezat hasil karya Kreacher.

Setelah itu, Harry mengantar Severus ke kamar tamu dan memintanya istirahat, lalu dia pun menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Sedikit tidak percaya rasanya, setelah sekian lama pencarian, kini Severus ada di sini. Di rumahnya. Begitu dekat dengannya.

.

.

Dua hari setelah itu, Hermione, Ron dan Ginny datang ke Grimmauld Place untuk bertemu dengan Severus. Tiga alumni Hogwarts itu tapak lega melihat Severus masih hidup. Begitu banyak kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara mereka hingga sepertinya kata maaf saja tak cukup untuk mewakili penyesalan mereka.

Grimmauld Place semakin ramai saat Draco dan tunangannya Astoria hadir bersama Lucius dan Narcissa. Kalau perkiraan Harry tak salah, setelah ini Andromeda dan Teddy juga pasti akan datang. Benar saja, tak sampai sepuluh menit setelah kedatangan keluarga Malfoy, perapian itu kembali berkobar dan muncullah Andromeda yang sedang menggendong Teddy.

Mendadak saja ruang duduk jadi penuh sesak. Apalagi Ron bilang kalau malam ini ibunya akan memasak di Grimmauld Place sebagai syukuran. George, Percy, Bill dan Fleur juga akan datang. Harry sudah bisa membayangkan betapa hebohnya malam nanti. Tapi yang paling membuat Harry tak tahan untuk terseyum adalah bahwa Teddy segera akrab dengan pria itu dan bahkan memanggilnya Granpa. Satu adegan yang membuat tawa memenuhi ruangan itu. Tapi Harry senang melihat Severus dengan alaminya mengangkat tubuh mungil Teddy dan mendudukkan balita itu di pangkuannya. Semoga masa-masa seperti ini akan bertahan untuk selamanya.

Di satu kesempatan, pandangan mata Harry dan Severus tersenyum. Saat itu Harry tertegun melihat bahwa kini di wajah Severus ada seulas senyum. Bukan senyum sinis seperti yang dulu sering Harry lihat, melainkan satu senyum yang hangat. Tanpa suara, Severus mengatakan 'thank you' pada Harry. Itu hanya bisa Harry balas dengan senyuman yang lain. Tak ada kata terima kasih yang pantas dia terima, karena memang semua kebahagiaan ini pantas dimiliki oleh Severus setelah apa yang dia lakukan selama ini. dan Harry akan melakukan apa saja untuk menjaga agar kebahagiaan itu tak akan pernah berakhir...

**Other things may change us, but we start and end with the family. **

**~Anthony Brandt~**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

YAK! Satu CrossOver kacau dari saya untuk satu fic SPECIAL di SNAPE DAY tahun ini. Sebenernya saya g yakin di Jepang itu ada sekolah sihir macem Hogwarts Atora enggak, tapi di Lexicon saya pernah baca ada satu tim Quidditch yang berasal dari Jepang, jadi asumsi saya sebenernya ada sekolah sihir di sana. TAPI! Berhubung ini diCrossoverkan dengan NARUTO, jadilah saya hilangkan semua asumi itu #disepak Maafkan keegoisan saya ini =_=

Nah! Bagi yang sudah selesai baca, saya sangat berharapkan satu feedback untuk fic pertama saya dengan crossover Harry Potter dan NARUTO ini.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu membaca hasil karya saya yang aduhai panjangnya ini :) Jangan lupa obat tetes mata ya abis baca! Biar mata kembali segar^^


End file.
